Messaging Mayhem
by CatherineNyan
Summary: Who thought a simple message, could lead to a big reveal? (Reveal! One-Shot) [TITLE CHANGED FROM ROSES AND REVEALS]


**A/N Hello to everyone! It's my first time using a ChromeBook for fanfiction, so my writing could vastly improve compared to my previous works. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **And if you're wondering why Adrien has Amino, it's a reference of my own Amino where Adrien has an Amino, and anything I post will be the Real!Adrien posting on Amino. (Yes that account does indeed exist).**

* * *

 **Messaging Mayhem**

It was just another fine night in Paris, with Chat Noir and Ladybug seated on the Eiffel Tower. Chat was currently begging for something at Ladybug.

"M'lady please! I want to talk to you!" Chat begged. He wanted her messenger, so that he could talk to her, with or without the mask.

"FINE! Here." Ladybug said, obviously quite pissed off. She opened up her Yo-Yo, to show her partner the screen.

"Thanks bugaboo!" Chat said, holding the Yo-Yo as she typed in her account details on how the screen of his small silver baton. He handed back the yoyo, before he started hearing beeps emitting from Ladybug's Miraculous.

"Sorry Chat, have to go! Message me later!" Ladybug said, flicking her yoyo, and flying away.

"Bye M'lady." Chat said, with a very slight tone of sadness in his voice. He extended his baton, and went back home.

* * *

 **Adrien's PoV**

I got my baton and my phone, as I typed in the information on my phone. My new Chat account was all ready and set. I clicked enter, as I smiled looking at my phone. I suddenly detransformed, hearing Plagg mourning for Camembert.

"CHEESE!" Plagg said, he could be such an annoying kwami sometimes. I grabbed some Camembert and gave it to him. What a glutton.

I look at my phone and flopped onto my bed. I click on Ladybug's profile. I messaged her goodnight, as I slowly fell asleep.

"Alright class, bring out your tablets." Miss Butsier's voice rang around the classroom. Each of the students brought out their tablets.

Marinette gazed at Adrien, looking at the back of his head, she thought of how he was so kind, so brave, and so amazingly perfect and admirable. Not listening to Mademoiselle Butsier's words, she merely stared at his hair, while everyone else got their tablets from their bags.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng. Why don't you repeat what I just said!"

Marinette abruptly snapped out of her gaze when she heard Miss Butsier calling her well known last name. She was kind of pissed at first, but that immediately changed when she realized who had called her attention. She smiled sheepishly as her response, showing the French teacher that she didn't know the answer to the question.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle, I was daydreaming!" Marinette responded gracefully. Still smiling like an idiot. Miss Butsier shook her head, and continued her talking.

"We will have a special task, The Quadruplets' Quest. Each of you will have to go by fours, and I will assign a group for each of you." Miss Butsier said.

"Awesome! I personally hope I don't get paired up with Chloe." Alya said, looking at her best friend. Marinette sighed, rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"I don't think anyone wants to get paired up with Chloe." Marinette said as they chuckled together.

"Alright, here are the groups!" Mademoiselle Butsier said, pausing to get her slip of paper with the student's names written in beautiful cursive.

"Ivan, Mylene, Rose and Juleka. You are Quadruplet One, CodeName: Sapphire." She said. The four students chatted, until they were shushed by some student in the front.

"Next we have, Kim, Alix, Sabrina and Max. You are Quadruplet Two, CodeNamed, Lapis." The teacher said, Chloe, having heard that Sabrina wasn't with her, disrupted the peacefulness of the classroom.

"WHAT! Why isn't Sabrina with ME!" Chloe said, as some people groaned in annoyance. Her crazy antics of basically enslaving Sabrina to do her work was getting out of hand. Caline Butsier merely ignored the annoying blonde and proceeded to continue reading the paper she held. Sighing, she shot a quick glance at Chloe, and read.

"And for the next group we have, Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette." Marinette slightly squealed when she heard that Adrien would be with her.

"Quadruplet Four, CodeName: Diamond." Miss Butsier continued. MArinette however, did not register what she said, and went off to her DayDream Land.

"And for the last 'group', we have Chloe and Nathanael. CodeNamed, Peridot" She finished discreetly. And after a complaining/shrieking Chloe, and a hesitant Nathanael later, the groups were ready to work.

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

"So, what are we gonna do?" Adrien asked. The Quadruplet Group now sat together on a table at lunch. Marinette gazed, still in her DayDream Land fantasy. Alya snapped her fingers infront of the bluenette's face, as she smiled sheepishly again.

"Uh, well maybe we could make a play?" The Class Representative, Marinette, responded, still twiddling with her two index fingers. Adrien chuckled.

"Well where should we meet?" He asked, looking at his best friend, Nino.

"Uh, well I have some uh, PARTY! Party to host!" Nino said, a tiny bit flushed because of his little white lie.

"And I have to go babysit my sisters!" Alya said, smiling. Marinette looked at Alya with a ' _you didn't tell me,are you lying?'_ look.

"Oh, well we could just go to your house-" Adrien said, before getting interrupted by Alya once again.

"Oh! Did I say I'm babysitting? I meant I'm uh, going with NINO!" Alya immediately said, smiling idiotically, to match Nino. Nino and Alya looked at eachother and immediately ran into the toilets.

"Well okay then. It's just you and me Marinette. So can I go over today?" Adrien asked a cute blushing Marinette. She nodded in response, still having her face covered by her hands.

"Great! Well here's my number, and my username on FaceBook" Adrien said, digging into his bag, which was right beside him, and pulled out his phone, he looked for his number and gave it to Marinette. "Here" He said.

"Oh, uh, okay." Marinette said, holding the phone, blushing harder as she got her decorated notebook and wrote down his number. Even if she already knew it.

"Thanks! See you later Mari." Adrien said,waving at Marinette as he got his empty lunch tray, walked near the door, and put it on top of the counter beside the white door.

Marinette smiled like an idiot once again, and sighed dreamily. Being the only one left on the table, she got her tray and did the same thing that Adrien did. But slightly squeaked when her tray touched Adrien's. As she walked outside, her phone beeped. She looked at it, seeing a message from Chat.

 **Chat Noir**

 **Hey M'lady. I'm done eating, how are you?**

 **LadyBug**

 **Hey Chaton, I'm done eating as well. Are you being a stalker now?**

Marinette replied to his text. She continued walking to her classroom.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Adrien's PoV**

I was in the middle of creating a post on Amino, when suddenly I heard the well known ding notification sound emitted by my phone. I opened up the application, and saw my messages. I tapped on Marinette's Profile, and smiled nicely. _God she's so cute._ Wait, I love Ladybug!

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

 **Hey Adrien!**

 **Adrien Agreste**

 **Hey Mari! How are you doing?**

I looked down at my phone. I was also walking to her house, I could smell the scent of baked bread a mile away. I walked and looked down at my phone when suddenly.

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT ADRIEN AGRESTE!"

Before I heard fangirls squealing. I looked behind me, to see a girl with obviously dyed blonde hair, which reached her thighs, and fake green contacts. She looked horrible, even more horrible than Chloe; even if I do hate the girl already, I smiled at her. I walked faster, and soon I started running when the girl behind me turned into a crowd of idiot fangirls.

"Adrien! In here!" I turned to see Marinette; I passed the bakery already, without even realizing it. I scurried and walked into the bakery

"Thanks Marinette." I say, smiling at the blue haired girl.

"Your welcome!" Marinette responded, smiling. She looks so cute.

"Oh Adrien. Your back again! Why don't you go upstairs, Marinette just needs to help us make these macaroons, is that okay?" I look at Miss Dupain-Cheng, and smile as a way of saying yes.

I go upstairs, and sit on the same chair I was seated on before. I look around, the room was very pink. I saw Marinette's Phone on the table. Notifications were popping up, so I decided to at least take a look on her phone. Why? Well I really don't know.

I touch the screen as it opens, I see the wallpaper is a picture of our school photo. I smiled, remembering how she stood up for Juleka. I slide up, and I click on messenger, since it seemed like someone was messaging her there. My eyes suddenly widen, as I see her other account options, one being named LadyBug. I click on it and-

MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!

I look to be sure, I saw our message, even about me being a "stalker". I close my eyes and lay back on the chair, smiling like an idiot again.

"Hey Adrien, sorry about that, what are we doing again?" Marinette asked. I look at her and smirk.

"Oh nothing, just about me being a stalker apparently."

"Oh, well okay. WAIT WHAT!" Marinette said, looking at me with surprise.

"Nothing, bugaboo." I say.

"CHAT NOIR?!"

* * *

A/N I think you can figure out what happened from there! Yes the group names were based on Steven Universe. And this story was kinda rushed. Please review! ~Catherine Out


End file.
